happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Less Rhino The Better
The Less Rhino The Better is a fan made HTF episode that I thought up the other day. It only includes canon characters cause I haven't really gotten to learn about any of the fan made ones yet. Roles Starring *Lifty & Shifty Featuring *Petunia *Giggles *Sniffles *Flaky Plot Petunia is driving in the savannah giving a safari tour to her friends Giggles, Sniffles and Flaky. She stops the car to let the passengers out to allow them to take photos. In the distance, Petunia spots Lifty and Shifty harvesting the horns off unconscious rhinos, implying that they're probably going to sell the horns for profit. An outraged Petunia storms towards them and snatches the tranquilizer gun off Shifty. Petunia begins ranting towards Lifty and Shifty about their actions but then a large shadow begins to cast over her, which is revealed to be an elephant. The elephant sees the transquilizer gun in Petunias hand and assumes that she was the one behind the poaching of the rhinos, so the elephant picks her up by the trunk, wraps it around her and crushes her body, killing her. The elephant drops her corpse to the ground and the impact the tranquilliser gun has when it hits the ground causes the trigger to be pulled, shooting a dart towards Giggles necks, knocking her unconscious right in front of the safari van. The elephant then crushes Lifty and Shifty's van with its trunk, and then starts to chase them, so they both grab the harvested horns and make a dash towards Petunias van. They both get it in and drive off, running over Giggles head in the process while the elephant continues to chase them. Flaky and Sniffles, now with no working vehicle in sight, start being surrounded by the safari animals, including Tigers, Lions, Rhinos and Elephants, all slowly approaching them and ready to attack them. They both run off in seperate directions screaming. We first follow Sniffles, who is being chased down by a lion. He hides behind a tree, and he peeks behind the tree to see that the lion has lost him. Taking advantage of this opportunity he dashes towards a herd of rhinos running through the savannah and runs in the middle of the herd to completely lose the lions sight. His plan worked, but his snout gets stepped on by one of the rhinos, causing him to trip over and be trampled to death by the rhinos. We cut back to Flaky who is running in desperation. She stops to catch a breath, and looks around to realise no animals or no longer chasing her. She sighs in relief, only to soon realise that she's standing on quicksand and she is slowly sinking. Freaking out, she struggles to get out of the quicksand without realising thats only sinking her deeper. She realises that she should stop resisting and it stops her from sinking any further. She breathes another sigh of relief, only for it to be cut short by a leopard that approaches her and starts mauling her face. Being stuck in the quicksand, she fails to defend herself and is soon mauled to death by the leopard, leaving only her guts which sink into the quicksand. Lifty and Shifty are still trying to drive away from the elephant. Lifty looks around and informs Shifty that the coast is clear. They start driving back to where they were to continue poaching rhinos, however the elephant emerges from a bush he was hiding in and charges towards them. He rams the front of the van, shooting it into the air. Lifty and the horns are flung upwards while Shifty manages to hold onto the steering wheel. Lifty lands on a sleeping rhinos horn, impaling him through the back. This awakens the rhino, who doesn't see Lifty on his horn and looks around, only to think it was nothing and goes back to sleep. The van crashes onto its back and Shifty crawls out from under it, sustaining only a few cuts and bruises. He celebrates, only to get impaled by one of the falling horns, forcing it through the back of his head and out through his face. He collapses onto the ground, dead. Shifty, with his new horn, is approached by a female rhino. Iris closes in on the rhino in love with Shifty, bunting the dead body. Moral Deaths *Petunia's body is crushed when an elephants trunk is wrapped tightly around her. *Giggles' head is ran over by a van driven by Lifty and Shifty. *Sniffles is trampled to death by a heard of rhinos. *Flaky is helplessly mauled to death by a leopard while stuck in quicksand. *Lifty is impaled on a rhinos horn. *Shifty is impaled through the back of his head by a falling horn. Injuries *Giggles is knocked unoncious by a tranquilliser bullet *Shifty sustains some cuts and bruises when the van crashes. Trivia *Giggles death is similar to Mime's death in Doggone It. *No characters survive this episode. *This episodes title is a pun on the Tame Impala song "The Less I Know The Better" *This episode was originally titled "Safari Away" Category:Under Construction Category:Fan Episodes Category:Episodes Not Covered in the Seasons Category:Episodes with no survivors